


Marco is pregnant

by Reuzezck_1126



Category: Men's Football RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reuzezck_1126/pseuds/Reuzezck_1126
Summary: 所有喜剧的内核都是悲剧
Relationships: Łukasz Piszczek/Marco Reus
Kudos: 1





	Marco is pregnant

故事是怎么开始的呢：  
看完欧冠之后，大家在群里发了张图，于是乎.......  
磁卡：我妈今年圆了一圈。  
花花：是不是有了。  
企鹅：孕妇吃得多，大概是有了。  
花花：我爸明年就走了，她现在生孩子干什么？  
企鹅：拿孩子留人。早不胖晚不胖的偏偏这个时候。掐指一算明年六月可不就是预产期。  
bls：小哥真能编.jpg  
花花：草了你可真能编。我妈怀孕肯定是那种泼妇。（？  
热热：艹，我信，我真的信。  
弟弟：拿孩子留人我也信了。  
花花：妈妈你好苦啊! [我爹：不是真的走不是真的走！我去波兰帮你带其他小孩。]  
[我妈：我不管 我就闹。]  
企鹅：可性和孩子哪能留住男人的心呢，妈妈怎么还是不懂，哭  
花花：我爸可以吧。不需要这些也能留得住！[我爸骗她，我去波兰给你带小孩回来。妈：我不管，我就闹。]  
磁卡：[爹：那你和我一起回波兰吗]  
花花：[我妈：我不] 操 跟他妈一样！【梅：你跟我来哈尔腾。凯：我不】  
磁卡：[我妈: 我不，我舍不得多特蒙德] [我爹: 你个死作精，到底想干嘛]  
企鹅：[爹:你真的不走] [妈:我就留下] ......皮什切克依旧想把罗伊斯哄骗回波兰，就如同当初哄骗回多特蒙德一样，可罗伊斯的计划，是留在多特蒙德带孩子。这段故事有一个俗套的开始以及一个俗套的过程——身为亲密夫妻的两个人，在遭遇了争吵、转会、非议等总总纷扰后，最终趋于一种成熟默契的相处模式。时间把一切都卷了起来，触感混乱、矛盾而温存——过去与现在，记忆与真相，理性与情绪，祝福与诋毁——时间调节了这一切，将它们通通容纳。果然历史是个轮，怎么套都管用，两代人的爱情故事竟是如此的相似。  
花花：想看我妈撒泼打诨。我妈怀了, 我好激动...我觉得我妈跟他妈原来一样，孩子生了，男人没了  
企鹅：我果然说的没错，小腹微隆，预产期就是六月，也可能5月  
花花：生了，姥：我跟你说了生孩子留不住男的。  
啊哭：生个女娃更抓瞎。  
（小哥让花花赶紧写文）  
磁卡：再怎么写妈这个作精留不住爹。爹好像负心汉，非要回波兰。  
花花：爹可能是那种 说好了去波兰带孩子，你妈一开始同意了，现在又撒泼打诨。爹：我没办法了。  
磁卡：越想越觉得我妈这个作精可爱的要死。  
企鹅：皮什切克没有办法，跑到凯尔面前:“妈，这怎么办呢。” 凯尔笑了，两人分开的事，她自己再清楚不过了。可罗伊斯这样死作闹腾的，她也是第一次见。凯尔勾起皮什切克的鹅头:“拉床上干一顿先解决一下当下的烦恼，至少能让她平缓一段时间。”皮什切克照做了，果然这两天罗伊斯安静了许多。可是......她可是死作精啊。  
这不，在训练场上又开始了，还把些许怒气波及到孩子们。桑乔当场就吓坏了，没见过妈这样的。哈兰德抱起惊吓中的桑乔扭头就跑。  
啪一声，罗伊斯的巴掌中中落到皮什切克的脸上，响彻真个训练场。  
看台上的凯尔摇了摇头，佐尔克起身拍了拍凯尔:“这孩子你得管管了。”  
“我现在哪管得住呢”凯队语气中满是无奈，现在似乎只能寄希望于当事两人别在继续了吧。  
那边罗伊斯还在边哭边打边骂着皮什切克，这老企鹅也是一句话也不敢回击，就想努力抱住她先让她安静一下。  
现在就剩他们俩了，整个训练基地回荡着哭声打声咒骂声。  
磁卡：胡大头: “服了这俩，在家里闹还不够，还闹到训练场上了。”胡大头把桑乔喊过来: “你妈最近一天一小闹，三天一大闹，你爹能搞定，你们该干啥干啥，别管他俩，你管好弟弟们就行。”  
企鹅：哭累了，打累了，罗伊斯跪倒在地掩面抽泣，“走吧，都走吧。都滚！”皮什切克单膝跪下把罗伊斯的头埋在自己的胸口，这温柔，一如既往。从马尔科回到威斯特法伦的那一天，这份温柔就从未变过。这么多年的离别、伤心、失落，皮什切克都一一陪在她的身边。也就只有老鹅头，  
始终陪伴。可在波兰，那也有家，有孩子，有库巴。和别人不同，他只是想回家，回到祖国。皮什切克想离开罗伊斯吗，他想带着她一起走。  
而罗伊斯的家在这，和凯尔一样，他一定选择留下。这么多年的奋斗多年。痛苦和伤害中，他学会了更多珍惜。他对皮什切克的爱，很其他人都不同。马尔科是最珍惜皮什切克的，如同她的球队，她的家，她的城市。曾经想着是拿冠军拿奖杯，随着岁月的流逝，和老皮一起获胜梦想  
成真，才是比这个世界上所有的荣耀，所有灿烂的奖杯更有价值。  
大家都离开了，只有凯尔，从楼里看着训练场上的两人。这如同就是自己经历的重映罢了。他很想做点什么，可他不能，也无能为力。这是两个孩子的事情。做母亲的也没法插手。  
皮什切克抱起罗伊斯回到车内，把他送回家。离预产期还有8个月，离他离开还剩8个月。未来还会改变什么。没人知道。唯一可以确定的是剩下的这八个月里，罗伊斯还是要闹腾的。  
（未完待续，就不知道待续到什么时候了，反正赛季还这么漫长，然而也就是剩下这么八九个月了，珍惜吧，最爱的歪企鹅能同场的次数越来越少.......）


End file.
